Type-2 Energy Weapon/Hammer
The Gravity Hammer is a large Covenant Jiralhanae melee weapon. Introduction The Gravity Hammer is essentially a massive oversized blunt hammer that serves not only as an excellent melee weapon because of its tremendous mass and the force of the bearer, it can also manipulate gravity, altering it to propel objects and living beings alike away from its bearer. As noted by lukems on Bungie.net on August Ninth, the gravity hammer is a usable weapon in multiplayer, and therefore probably Single Player, much like the sword was unusable in Halo 1 but usable in Halo 2, the hammer was unusable in Halo 2 but will be usable in Halo 3. It is primarily used by Brute Chieftains, although Brute Captains have been seen using it in Starry Night and the Halo 3 E3 2007 Trailer. The most notable Gravity Hammer is the Fist of Rukt, who was wielded by the greatest''Halo 2, ''Gravemind (Level) Brute Chieftain, TartarusHalo 2, The Great Journey (Level). Fist of Rukt Tartarus's personal battle hammer is named the Fist of Rukt, and the Fist of Rukt is believed to be the greatest Gravity Hammer with respects to ceremonial purposes. The Fist of Rukt had other purposes besides destruction. It was seen emitting an electromagnetic or similar destabilizing field, stunning 343 Guilty Spark on ThresholdHalo 2, The Oracle (Level) and stunning Miranda Keyes on Installation 05's LibraryHalo 2, Quarantine Zone (Level) before drawing them both towards the hammer. The surface of the hammer may also be magnetized, as it is seen adhering to 343 Guilty Spark to some extent''Halo 2, ''The Great Journey (Level). It is unknown what "Rukt" actually is or was. Presumably it is named after some entity, possibly the first to possess the hammer. It also translates to "blood" in Sanskrit and Hindi. Appearances ''Halo 2 's Control Room.]] Tartarus was always seen with his personal Gravity Hammer, the Fist of Rukt. After the conclusion of the Battle of the Gas Mine and after the Arbiter killed the Heretic Leader, Tartarus appeared on the scene, using his Gravity Hammer to freeze 343 Guilty Spark, and send the Oracle hurling towards the hammer. Tartarus proceeded to pluck it out of the air and dispose of 343 Guilty Spark up the Gravity Lift of a nearby Phantom. After the conclusion of the Battle of the Quarantine Zone on Installation 05, Miranda Keyes and Avery Johnson of the UNSC were able to retrieve the Sacred Icon from Delta Halo's Library. The Arbiter, however, knocked both of them unconscious, and Tartarus once again appeared on the scene. The Chieftain of the Brutes was able to levitate Miranda towards himself with his hammer. Subsequently, Tartarus used the Fist of Rukt to attack the Arbiter, using the gravitic shockwave to send the Arbiter flying into a seemingly bottomless pit. At the Control Room of Installation 05, the Arbiter, Johnson, numerous Elite Councilors, Zealots, and Special Operations Elites attempted to kill Tartarus and deactivate Installation 05. The Fist of Rukt was one of Tartarus's few advantages, and despite being heavily outnumbered, the massive area effect damage was able to send most of the Elites flying into oblivion, and stalwart Sangheili that attempted to attack Tartarus at close range with Energy Swords were beaten to death by the massive Fist of Rukt. After the Arbiter and Johnson killed Tartarus, the Fist of Rukt fell from the Brute Chieftain's limp hands, although its fate afterwards is uncertain. Starry Night The first hinting of the Gravity Hammer's appearance in ''Halo 3 was seen in the "Starry Night" TV spot released on December 4, 2006. In the very end of the trailer, one of the Brute Captains that SPARTAN-117 attacked was carrying a weapon believed to be a Gravity Hammer, although it was unlikely that it was the Fist of Rukt itself. ''Halo 3 ViDoc: Et Tu, Brute? In the video documentary ''Et Tu, Brute? released December 20, 2006, there were a few animations of Brutes using gravity hammers, and Brutes in gameplay that were wielding hammers in mostly untextured alpha builds. The hammers were unique in the fact that when they swung, a massive electric blue shockwave was projected in a spherical blast from the tip of the hammer, mirroring a Plasma Grenade's detonation, except possibly larger. Crates and other objects in the path of the shockwave were displaced. ''Halo 3 ''.]] ''.]] This Gravity Hammer will be usable in ''Halo 3. In leaked pages of the EGM August 2007 Halo 3 Story, Bungie made these statementsEGM August 2007 Halo 3 Story: *If the wielder is about to be rammed by a vehicle, it will be powerful enough that to smash the vehicle out the way. *It will have a lunge, although it will be shorter than the sword's. *If a grenade lands in the vicinity of the wielder, hitting the ground with the hammer will cause the grenade to bounce away. *The Gravity Hammer will (most likely) be used as a area damage weapon (simliar to a grenade), instead of a specific-target weapon (like the sword). *It was speculated to be a support weapon due to the great power of the weapon but the leaked shots confirm it to be used in first person. *It will be limited by energy. In the leaked First person shot, it clearly shows the meter a little drained and says the number 92. ''Halo: Uprising In ''Halo: Uprising, on the cover of Issue 3, John-117 is seen holding a Gravity Hammer. It is virtually identical to the one seen in Halo 3. References Category:The Covenant Category:Weapons Category:Covenant Weapons Category:Brute Weapons